Family, Time Travel, and Monsters
by BlueBonfire
Summary: April accidentally time travels back to right after the second giant war and meets her teenage parents and their friends. A mysterious quest awaits them and April has to keep her identity a secret... or risk destroying the universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! This is my first ever fan fiction so I hope you like it! It takes place after the Heroes of Olympus series. Enjoy! (my computer was wacko on the last one. hope this is better!)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO books, Rick Riordan does.**

 ** _Chapter 1: April_**

 **April knew she wasn't supposed to do it, but she couldn't help it. Uncle Leo's new invention was right there, just thrown onto the table while he went to check on the noise from her distraction. This was her chance to finally get close to it, even though her parents warned her not to. She had to see if it was just rumor or if Uncle Leo and Aunt Calypso had actually build a time machine. Peeking around the table she rushed to the work space not being able to wait in the corner anymore. The time machine was a big colorful watch-like thing except the face of the watch had a digital surface with symbols she didn't understand. Picking it up carefully she examined it and, having her fathers knack of rushing into things, saw an orange button on the side and pushed it. The watch disintegrated in April's hands as the room began to spin at a sickening speed with a blur of colors. She fell backwards and gripped the ground trying not to puke. Then everything suddenly stopped. As the silence rang in April's ears she got up and brushed herself off. She took a cautious step forward and and another and rapidly started to fall. Colors flew past her eyes as she hurtled through the air toward a wide expanse of blue. The sudden drop of air pressure and quickening speed was close to making her faint. As her vision blurred she heard voices call out, "Oh my gods!" Is that a girl?" "Percy! Jason! There's a person falling! Save her!" The next thing she knew her fall was abruptly slowed and her vision went completely black.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all those who followed, favorited, and replied to my story! It means a lot! I will try to answer your reviews at the bottom of each chapter that I publish. So here is chapter 2! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO books**

 _ ** **Chapter two: Annabeth****_

 **One month ago was the second giant war. You'd think that the Fates would allow us a few years break, but no! As a reward for winning the giant war and defeating Gaea we get sent on another quest. Apollo and Rachel told us that we had to go search for our quest because it is hidden. So we don't even know what we are supposed to do! And not knowing is one thing that infuriates me the most.**

 **Our friend Leo Valdez returned from what we thought was dead with his new girlfriend Calypso. After he found out about our quest he reluctantly dropped Calypso of at Camp Half- Blood and came and fixed the Argo II so that traveling would be easier. So here we are, wandering the ocean, waiting for our quest to show itself.**

 **"Hey guys!" I heard Percy yell. "Who wants to play a game of 'Go Fish'?"**

 **"What's 'Go Fish'?" Hazel questioned.**

 **"You've never played 'Go Fish'?!" Piper exclaimed.**

 **Hazel replied no with a shrug of her shoulders. She was quite used to not knowing things seeming as she was from the past.**

 **"Alright everybody, that settles it! We are now playing 'Go Fish' and giving Hazel some childhood experience!" Percy sat down with a grin on his face as he pulled out a deck of cards. These however, Annabeth noticed, had little numbers and cartoon pictures of sea animals on each card. There was a number one card with a dolphin and a number five card with five starfish on it. And those were only the ones she could see right at first. She started laughing.**

 **"You have a kids 'Go Fish' card set?" she asked still laughing.**

 **"What?" Percy blushed. "They were a birthday gift from my mother when I was learning to count."**

 **"How long did that take?" Jason asked smirking.**

 **Percy frowned and started shuffling the cards vigorously.**

 **"Come on Seaweed Brain. Let's play 'Go Fish'" Annabeth said chuckling.**

 **Percy grinned again and started dealing out cards. Five cards for each of us. Piper, Hazel, Leo (having just come up from working on the ship'a engines, Frank, and Annabeth all sat in a circle by Percy. They were soon joined by a reluctant Jason and Nico after some nagging from Piper and a few evil eyes from Annabeth.**

 **An hour later everyone had successfully learned the rules and they had played several games. All of the group were now thoroughly into the game when Piper suddenly yelled out.**

 **"Oh my gods! Is that a girl?"**

 **Part of the group looked up and saw a human shape falling limply toward the ocean. Percy and Jason were still furiously arguing who had gotten the number three clownfish card.**

 **"Percy! Jason!" Annabeth called to them getting their attention. "There's a person falling! Save her!"**

 **Percy and Jason, coming to a mutual understanding that the clownfish card could wait, jumped up. Percy ran over to the side of the boat and dived off to try and control the waters incase Jason didn't completely catch her. Jason summoned the wind to carry him up to the falling girl just in time to catch her in his arms. Percy created a mini hurricane to help Jason stay in the air while Jason carried the girl back to the boat and laid her on the deck. Percy came back up on a wave not to long after.**

 **The girl was still fairly young, maybe in her early teens. She had slightly tan skin and dark brown curly hair. The rise and fall of her chest was barely visible.**

 **"Is she still alive?" Leo asked from behind the group indicating the girl.**

 **Hazel and Nico both nodded. "Yes, she is still alive, but I sense she's been through a lot recently." Nico said looking at the girl with an expression on his face that Annabeth hadn't seen on him before. "She needs rest. Preferably in a bed and not on the deck of the Argo II."**

 **Piper spoke up."I have the extra bed in my room that she can have."**

 **Nico leaned down and scooped up the girl, pausing a second to study her face, and proceeded down to Piper's bedroom. The rest of the group immediately followed. They got down to her room, which was decorated with blues and greens to show that unlike her siblings the color pink was not her style. Nico carefully laid the girl on the bed and stepped back a foot.**

 **"When do you reckon she'll wake up?" Frank asked.**

 **At that moment the girl opened her eyes suddenly and gasped in a lungful of air. Seeing the group of eight surrounding her she quickly pointed a very sharp dagger at them that was hidden underneath her shirt.**

 ** **Review replies:****

 ** **Guest review: you'll just have to wait and see. *evil grin while rubbing hands together*****

 ** **nicopower190: I sure hope that OMGSSSUPDATE means that you liked the first chapter! Hope you enjoy this one too!****

 ** **Thanks again all those reading this! Please follow, favorite and review! (because I'm going to start another story too :)****


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those people who reviewed! Enjoy chapter three!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO.**

 _Chapter 3: April_

I woke up from my black out, my brain feeling like a pile of mush. Wondering where I was I about open my eyes when I felt someone laying me carefully onto something soft and comfortable. I was faintly able to make out something that a deep male voice whispered.

"When do you reckon she'll wake up?"

The irony of the moment was just to good for me. Realizing that I had been holding my breath I sat up abruptly and gasped. My vision was blurry, but not enough that i couldn't see that I was surrounded by a bunch of people. I reached under my shirt to find the celestial bronze dagger that my mother gave me for my birthday last month.

I quickly pulled out the dagger, pointed it at them, and studied each of them in turn. Through my blurry vision I was able to identify eight figures.

"Calm down." A female voice said. "We mean you no harm. Just put down the dagger and let's talk, okay?"

I immediately felt compelled to put my dagger down and just have a pleasant lunch with them. I caught myself and made it so I could block out her voice. My friend Piper taught me how to block out charm speak, which I'm pretty sure that was.

"How did she do that?" another voice, also female, said. I almost dropped my dagger. That was my mothers voice, slightly younger, but still my mother. "No one that I know Piper has been able to resist your charm speak that well."

Piper? That can't be right. My vision cleared and I was able to see who surrounded me. I backed up surprised at what I saw. There was my parents, standing next to each other looking at me curiously. Next to them was my Uncle Leo, his face covered in black soot like normal. On the other side was Hazel and Frank. Both weren't quite sure what to make of me. Piper was on the right side of my bed, her hair in a neat braid with a feather hanging on it. Jason was standing strait and tall, hand on his sword just in case I was a danger to anyone. My favorite Uncle Nico was on the left side of me looking at me with a facial expression I didn't like very much. The only people that I didn't see there was my Aunt Calypso, who Leo went nowhere without, and my Aunt April, whom I was named after.

"It's okay. We aren't going to hurt you." My mother walked over and put her hand on my shoulder. I looked in her eyes and saw that she had no recollection of me. Did the time machine really work? I'd have to find out.

"What year is it?" I asked. They all looked at me strangely. Hazel was the one to speak up and told me the year. I just sat there with my mouth hanging open.

"Are you from the past or something?" my father asked.

"Uh... N-not exactly...," I stammered.

They stared at me until my mom had realization dawn on her face.

"You're from the future?!" The group looked at me with renewed wonder. I finally realized why my parents had given me lessons on how to deal with someone from another time period. They knew this was going to happen. Now it was time to put my knowledge to the test.

 **To all those amazing people who reviewed you are awesome! Please review on this story to give me ideas on what their quest should be.**

 **Review replies:**

 **nicopower190: glad you like it!**

 **CatsLoveTheGreeks: I hope so!**

 **ElenaCordes: also glad you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I haven't updated for a while... I've been doing an online class and that's been taking up my time along with various youth camps. I'm also going to be a bit stubborn. I only got ONE review on my last chapter! And it was from a guest so i cant specify who it was, but thanks to you! So I'm going to have a thing that I'll have to get at least three to five reviews on a chapter before I post a new one. So anyway enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO/HoO.**

 _Chapter 4: Hazel_

Nico and I looked at each other, our eyebrows raised. I knew what he was thinking. Obviously this girl was from a different time period. She just had a kind of aura about her. Both Nico and I were from different time periods, although we were from the past, not the future. When we came to the future we didn't know anybody at all. But this girl, who had finally put down her dagger, obviously knew who we were based on her expression. She especially had that expression when she looked at Percy and Annabeth. The expression was a mix of hurt and wonder; neither were entirely visible on her face, but they were as plain as day in her eyes.

"What year is it?" she asked.

Everyone was busy gaping so I decided to tell her. Her face showed her surprise. It wasn't like a huge shock to her apparently. It was like Annabeth when she finds out something that she partially already figured out.

"Are you from the past or something?" Percy asked. He had been studying her, curiosity etched on his face, for a while now.

"Uh... N-not exactly," the girl stammered.

We all were silent for a few seconds until Annabeth understood. Her eyes went wide with understanding.

"You're from the future?" Annabeth asked. Her face was full of excitement her many unasked questions bubbling at the surface.

The girl nodded slightly her eyes still flitting from face to face.

Nico stepped forward, his eyes showing a mix of wonder that I thought was forever lost. "So you know who we are then."

The question, disguised as a statement shook the girl from her stupor.

"Yes." the girl said and pointing to us in turn starting with Nico. "Nico, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Annabeth, Percy, Piper, and Leo."

"Yes! I don't die!" exclaimed Leo.

"Well..." the girl said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Wait... Do I die?" asked Leo, his expression turning from relief to horror. "Please say I don't die!"

The girls face broke into a mischievous smile, an obvious sign that she was getting more comfortable with us. " You don't die." she said. "Come on, you can't expect me not to tease you when you do it all the time to me in the future!"

The group laughed while Leo's face reddened.

"Thank Hephaestus!" Leo gasped his face a light red color. "You nearly gave me a heart attack! Then I would have died!"

"I can tell!" The girl laughed and then pointing to his head. "Your hair caught on fire!"

Leo reddened even more as he patted out his bright orange flaming hair while the group laughed some more.

Catching my breath after I stopped laughing I asked, "So... What's your name? Cause you already know all of us."

"Oh sorry," the girl said. "I forgot that you don't know me. My name is April." She smiled at us and I caught myself thinking that she looked like someone I knew. I hope to the gods of Olympus that I don't have another Sam/Leo experience. Just then something shook the ship causing us all to lose their balance and April to fall off the bed.

"What in the gods was that?" Piper asked picking herself off of the floor and dusting off her pants.

"It was a-," Percy started to say, but another violent shaking of the ship cut him off as he fell back to the floor.

"It was a Cetus," April said clinging to the headboard of the bed. "They are the Ancient Greek sea monsters that Hercules and Perseus were known to kill. This one in particular is not going to attack. Its a baby and its saying that it is hurt."

Everyone stared at her until Percy said, "How did you know it was saying that? Out of us only I can understand what sea animals say."

"Uh... I specialize in sea creature roars," April said her eyes flitting around the group. "Percy actually... uh... taught me how to get the basics of what they are ..uh.. saying." She smiled nervously for a second until another quake sent us all to the floor once again.

We managed to get back to their feet and get onto the top deck. Percy went to the side rail and yelled, "Hello down there! We can help you! Please stop bumping our ship and come up so we can talk!"

We all waited for a few seconds, listening carefully, until the water started to swirl and bubble. Then something huge started to rise up out of the water.

The Cetus was a great big monster; enough that you wouldn't know that it was a baby. It looked like a cross between a fish, a snake, and a dragon. It had various shades of blue and green scales from its head to its tail that ended in two large green flippers. It had two scaled front paws that ended in webbed finger like things with claws. It had a long neck and it's head was rounded until the front of its face, which looked like it was from a cartoon and just got its face stuck in something rectangular. Where the ears were were turquoise things that looked like a cross between a dog's ear and a fish fin.

The Cetus kept rising until it was face to face with Percy. It opened its huge mouth and let out an earsplitting roar that caused us to crouch and cover their ears.

Percy, still at the ship edge, said, "Alright! Alright! It hurts, I get it! But there is no need to yell at me!"

The Cetus shook its head and let out a grunt while it blew air out its nostrils.

"Ok then. Hand me your paw flipper thing and I'll take a look." Percy motioned Annabeth to come and help him as the Cetus lifted up its left paw. Out of it poke a huge thorny log that was deeply shoved in. "Alright. This is going to hurt a bit okay?"

The Cetus let out what sounded like a whine as Percy beckoned the rest of us to come and help. Each of us grabbed part of the log and Percy spoke again to the sea creature.

"Okay. On three we are going to pull back while you also pull back. But not to much otherwise we'll go overboard and you'll have this still stuck in your foot."

I looked at Nico as we all braced ourselves as Percy started the countdown.

"One."

"Two."

"THREE!" Percy yelled the last number as both sides pulled on the log. It came out sending all of us on our backsides and the Cetus into the water. Frank and Jason threw the log overboard the opposite side of the ship and returned just in time to see the Cetus lick Percy affectionately, covering him in a sickly gray goo. The Cetus did a flip, soaking the whole group with salt water and swam away.

"Look out Annabeth!" Leo laughed. "You've got competition!"

Percy sent a glare at Leo as he wiped off some of the goo and flicked it at Leo. It hit him in the middle of his forehead and dripped down his nose.

"Yuck!" Leo exclaimed.

We all laughed as Leo wiped the gunk off of his face. We all went down to the kitchen area, and after Percy and Leo had both showered we sat down to eat. Our conversation immediately turned to April.

"So.. April." Piper started as April looked up from her waffle. "Would we know your parents?"

April wiped syrup from the corner if her mouth. "Yeah, you do. But I'm not going to tell you who they are."

"Why not?" Jason asked.

"Because," April replied. "I would be giving away details that could possibly change the future, which would be really bad."

"Are you a demigod?" Frank asked next to me.

"Technically yes... Lets just say both my parents are demigods. And no Leo I won't tell you who their parents are, where they're from, or anything like that."

Leo looked down at his now empty plate in defeat. The conversation changed to and from different things until finally someone suggested bed. We all agreed and Piper immediately offered to share her bedroom with April. April gratefully accepted and followed Piper out of the kitchen. I walked to my room and saw Nico come up behind me, his face etched with concern.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said. "Just thinking about one of my dreams."

" Do you want to talk about it?" I questioned.

"Not really." He said gazing at the chatting forms of Piper and April disappearing into the bedroom down the hall. "Something about her though. April. Something about her was in my dream. It was either very good or horrendously wrong and I can't remember which."

"It was probably good." I tried to reassure him. "I saw how you looked at her."

"It was that obvious?" Nico's widened a bit as his voice went down to a whisper.

"I'm just your sister, so I can see things like that. It's okay though. You're just getting over feelings for Percy and getting into girls."

I giggled a bit inside, which was unusual for me, as I watched him battle his emotions down. It was funny to actually see him, what was the word they used now days? To see him have a crush on a girl. Nico reddened, which was unusual for him and walked to his room. I walked into mine and sat on the bed thinking about the crazy events of today.

-_-_-_-_-_-*line break*-_-_-_-_-_-

I woke, still in my clothes from yesterday, to a yell in the hallway.

I jumped out of bed, ready to use the Mist, and opened the door. A large shape blocked the hallway and Percy was on the floor, backed up against the wall, clutching his chest with both hands.

 **Haha! Cliffie! Sorry couldn't help my self. Remember to review to get a new chapter. This is a long chapter so there is plenty to review on. Also, ideas for a quest would be most welcome. The person who's idea I choose will get a huge shout out!**

 **Thanks to the guest reader who was the only one who reviewed my last chapter! You are awesome!**

 **So review please! Bye guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to those who reviewed! Replies will be at the bottom. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO**

 _Chapter 5: Percy_

Why? Why in all the gods did the bathroom have to be located at the end of the hall farthest from my bedroom? Especially when it's pitch black and a surprise visitor decides to show up and almost scare the pee out of me. I just wanted to do my business in peace without almost having a heart attack!

I got up out of bed and walked down towards the end of the hall when I heard the loud thumping sound of footsteps. I slowed my steps and readied my hand on Riptide in case I needed to make a quick draw. A huge shape looms above me and I move to open riptide when the shape talks to me.

"Percy?" Relief fills me and I sink to the ground clutching my chest with my free hand.

"Gosh Tyson! You gotta give me some warning there bud! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" My cyclops half-brother smiles sheepishly in the faint light and I see Hazel speedily walk up to me suspiciously, poised and ready to attack, until she sees who my "attacker" really was. Her eyes light up and she smiles at Tyson.

"Hi Tyson," she says. "I didn't realize you were coming here. The rest of the crew starts to come out of their rooms, obviously awakened by the noise. Annabeth is the first to see Tyson and runs up to give him a hug. Tyson grins widely and returns the hug.

"What are you doing here Tyson?" Annabeth questions. Tyson's face grows serious, a sight to behold and starts to explain.

"Rachel sent me to give brother a message," he says. "She says that you are not far from your destination and that you have to find something. Something important that Tyson, Rachel, and Ella can't find out."

The group eyes each other, intrigued by the news. They had wandered the ocean for days with no sign whatsoever, and now they need to figure out what they need to find. Tyson continues to speak and the message turns all heads to me.

"Rachel say that the first clue is underwater, but that's all she knows."

I nod and ponder a moment and then I'm sure that my eyes light up in apprehension, wonder, and curiosity. "Leo," I say. He looks at me intently and I continue. "We are near the Bermuda Triangle right?" He nods as I turn to Annabeth. "We are near the Sea of Monsters. Maybe the clue is hidden in a sunken ship. Do you know of any stories that might help us?" The question is urgent. I'm sure that this is true, but I have to make sure. Annabeth ponders for a moment before replying.

"Yes, I think so. There was this pirate, Bubbles, I think his name was." Leo interrupts with snorts and tries to conceal his building laughter.

"Bubbles?" he asks, a grin creeping onto his face. Annabeth glares at him and continues.

"Yes, Bubbles. The story says that he was one of the most feared pirates in all the seas. No one dared speak his name for they feared that he would find him. Rumors state that he was searching for something that no one had heard of. But her believed that this treasure would grant him knowledge beyond anything anyone had ever known. I read that he had already found a third of the key that he was looking for before his ship sunk mysteriously, taking that part of the key and clues with him." Annabeth finishes and faces the now silent group. April breaks the silence.

"So we have to go miles underwater to find a key and clues to find something that we aren't even sure what it leads to?" She says.

"Yup, pretty much," Annabeth replies.

"Sounds like an adventure!" April grins at the rest of the group before we all get ready for the search ahead of us.

 **Yes, it's short, I know. Now before you decide to kill me, keep in mind that I just got back from a trip with no service or Wi-Fi and I am working on six different stories and it is like midnight here and I haven't been sleeping well so I'm exhausted! So please cut me some slack and review on how you liked the chapter and feel free to give me any ideas you may have that I should add to the story in future chapters. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Review replies:**

 **AmbushImagine: Thanks for reading! I'll try to not turn out like that other person. I'll keep updating!**

 **nicopower190: Well here's your update! Glad you like it! Great idea by the way! but what kind of mysterious force were you thinking of?**

 **nicopower190: yeah... Sorry. There was a bunch of weird coding in it each time I tried to upload it. Hopefully it works by the time you read this reply!**

 **Artemis: thanks for leaving a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize immensely for my lack of updating and hope to all the Olympian gods that you will forgive me! I have been super busy an online class and school starting soon. So don't expect very frequent updates. Also I have been sick with an illness called writers block, I'm sure you've heard of it... Anyway please forgive my slacking! (I am also taking up anyone who would like to be a co-author for all my stories to help me out! I will credit you!)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO sadly...**

 **Thanks to nicopower190 for their great idea that made me update sooner!**

 _Chapter 6: Nico_

After Annabeth had made her guess as to what we were looking for she and April went into her room to do some research on the pirate Bubbles, and Tyson called a hippocampus to take him back to America. Turns out that Bubbles is a pirate that was written about by only one person, and Athena owns the book. Annabeth, of course, has read it and Athena have her the book to borrow. April was given, well more like volunteered, the job of helping Annabeth scour the book for any useful information.

April. Why does she have this effect on me? My mouth goes dry and my heart thumps excitedly. I hadn't felt this since my crush on Percy, and even then it wasn't as strong as this. Could I possibly- No it can't be. But still... Could I possibly be falling in love with the time traveler? She's about my age. She wouldn't fall for a child of Hades though. Especially me. I went to walk around the ship for a little while to clear my thoughts. It had been about half an hour when I heard two high pitched screams echoing throughout the Argo II.

April! She's in trouble! I raced down towards Annabeth's bedroom soon followed by Percy who quickly cut in front of me. We stopped at the scene of the two girls flattened up against the wall, deathly pale, and literally squeezing the life out of each others arms.

Percy ran over and put his hands on Annabeth's shoulders. "Annabeth what's wrong?" Annabeth kept staring into her room with fear in her eyes. Percy drew out Riptide and charged into Annabeth's room determined to slice the person or thing to pieces that had dared to scare his girlfriend like that. I, in all honesty, was not far from doing the same for April, but i decided against if. I walked over to April, my heart thumping wildly, and gently placed a hand gently on her shoulder. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked. She blinked and swallowed before mouthing the word "spider." Spider? I thought that only Annabeth was deathly afraid of spiders. Unless, April was the granddaughter of Athena. "How big?" I asked her. She used her free hand to make a circle with her thumb and pointer about the size of a quarter. I walked into Annabeth's room and saw Percy standing in attack stance, Riptide drawn, to see if the adversary was hiding. I looked around and saw the book April and Annabeth were reading thrown to the side of the room opposite to the bed that they were sitting on. Sure enough, crawling around on top of the open book was a Hobo spider the size of a quarter. I picked up the book and shook the spider off, making sure to step on the creepy creature, and placed the book on the bed. Percy, still looking for the enemy, looked at me curiously. "It was a spider," I said.

"Oh," Percy said with understanding and raced back out to comfort Annabeth. I took a last look around the room, making sure to check for life signs of any other arachnids when it me. What was the reason April was just as scared of spiders as Annabeth? A memory surface in my mind from not to long ago.

 _Just then something shook the ship causing us all to lose their balance and April to fall off the bed._

 _"What in the gods was that?" Piper asked picking herself off of the floor and dusting off her pants._

 _"It was a-," Percy started to say, but another violent shaking of the ship cut him off as he fell back to the floor._

 _"It was a Cetus," April said clinging to the headboard of the bed. "They are the Ancient Greek sea monsters that Hercules and Perseus were known to kill. This one in particular is not going to attack. Its a baby and its saying that it is hurt."_

 _Everyone stared at her until Percy said, "How did you know it was saying that? Out of us only I can understand what sea animals say."_

 _"Uh... I specialize in sea creature roars," April said her eyes flitting around the group. "Percy actually... uh... taught me how to get the basics of what they are ..uh.. saying." She smiled nervously for a second until another quake sent us all to the floor once again._

April wasn't able to understand the Cetus because Percy taught her, but because she had inherited it from Percy. The same with the spiders from Annabeth. April was the future daughter of Percy and Annabeth. I had had a crush on Percy, and then fallen in love with his daughter. I walked out into the hall with my realizations pounding in my head.

Percy had gotten Annabeth off the wall and into his lap, speaking calming words in her ear. April was sitting, still slightly pale, against the wall, her knees hugged to her chest. I walked over to her. "Do you want to go on a walk and chat?" I asked. She nodded and I extended my hand for her to take it. She grasped my hand with her chilled one and we went to go sit up towards the back of the deck of the Argo II which was surprisingly empty.

"So," I started. "You're afraid of spiders." Real smooth Nico. I scolded myself. Of all things that's the only thing that I could come up with?

"Yeah," she said twisting her dark curly hair around her finger. "I've been afraid of them for as long as I can remember." I nodded and then decided that I would ask the question nagging me from the back of my mind.

"I have a question, and I want you to answer it as truthfully and honestly as you can," I say looking her in her gray eyes.

"Okay," she answers warily.

"Are you Percy and Annabeth's daughter?" I ask.

The question takes her by surprise and she looks down at her crossed legs before replying quietly," How did you find out?"

I hesitate. "Well," I say. "You were deathly pale about that spider." She blushes in embarrassment and I add, "But that's alright."

"And?" She looks at me expecting an explanation for Percy.

"And in all honesty I don't think that Percy could teach anybody how to speak to different sea animals."

She chuckles at my reply."You're probably right," she laughs. We spend the next two hours just chatting and laughing away before Annabeth is calmed and clear headed enough for both her and April to tell some of their findings. We walk down to the kitchen to meet with the rest of the group.

"I've pinpointed the approximate location of Bubble's ship, and the safest route to get there," Annabeth tells us.

April takes over. "The route however has its dangers. We have to go up by Africa and then make a large circle around to the west side of it in order to avoid most of the Sea of Monsters. Once we cross the equator near Africa our first known danger will happen. The only reason it will happen is because of me." She looks down and Annabeth pats her shoulder and takes on speaking.

"If a time traveler is on a ship of demigods then a force field type thing will come up." A comment of "what are the odds" is made by Percy. "The first two people to touch this force field will see a flash image in their mind of who they are supposed to marry."

"How is that so bad?" Frank asks.

April turns to Frank and answers. "Because the only person you can tell is the person you are destined to marry. You can't tell anyone else. Not even the tiniest hint. If you do, both you and your lover will die very painfully."

"Yikes," Jason says quietly.

"What's the second big danger?" Piper questions.

Annabeth and April exchange looks. "When we get directly over the spot where Captain Bubble's ship is, then a large group of pirates that have been guarding the ship will materialize out of the water. We have to either kill all of them, or they kill one of us and leave us alone, and we won't be able to use any of our powers," Annabeth says.

Silence follows for a good two minutes. "So," Leo says. "On that happy note t's a good thing that I had already planned a round trip. We are traveling along one if the Tropics on the way to Africa. We should be there in a day or so."

The group talks for a few minutes and we all separate for the night. The meeting had lasted till about nine. I climb in bed wondering if I'll be one if the people to see who I'll marry.

-_-_-_-_-*line break*-_-_-_-_-

Several attacks on the ship caused us to have to stop and repair the Argo II, making it take a lot longer than expected to reach our first destination. It turns out that while Leo was bored one day he decided to build a piano, much to the excitement of April. We learned very quickly that April could play the piano. This morning I got up to see April in the piano room sitting on the bench and rubbing her fingers along the keys. She had a smile on her face, but it was a sad smile of her remembering something. "Everything okay?" I asked.

She looked up at me and grinned a tad bigger. "Yeah," she replied. "It just.. I realized that this piano is the design that Leo uses to make the piano that he gave my parents for their wedding. The one I learned on."

I smiled at her. We had gotten comfortable with each other the last few days, but it seemed as though she was hiding her feelings, as if she didn't think that they were right. Everyone else was down at breakfast so I pulled up a chair and sat next to her. "How about you play a song," I suggest.

She grins widely and sets her hands on the piano. All of the sudden she slams her hands down and starts playing a loud song. I think I recognize it, and Leo's bursting into the room confirms it. "It's Doctor Who's "I Am the Doctor"!" he yells jumping up and down. April chuckles still playing the song. Soon all the Argo II crew is in the room watching April play. She finishes the song and everyone stares in awe and they start clapping. Leo is still wide eyes and hyper. "Your a fan of Doctor Who?" he asks her his voice an octave higher.

"Yep!" She smiles at us. "Now I'm hungry so lets go finish breakfast. ALLONS-Y!"

Leo runs after her yelling, "Geronimo!" The rest of us follow chuckling, all being Doctor Who fans ourselves, but not quite as much as those two.

We all finish breakfast and hurry up to the deck to get some fresh air. I listen to April and Annabeth talk about recent books they have read. Hazel and Piper are chatting about random things while Percy has started a very competitive game of 'Go Fish' between the boys. I stand up from my current sitting position to stretch when all of the sudden I black out.

I'm in a room. A very brightly lit room. I'm dressed in a formal outfit that I really don't like. I feel very nervous for some reason. Percy is combing my hair while Jason talks to me. "You're going to fine. Just walk tall, don't trip, and don't forget your lines." I nod and they lead me out a door and walk me up and isle to a small stage like thing. I stand near the center when I see a beautiful young woman with her dark curly hair pulled up in a bun, a veil concealing her face. Her grey eyes are slightly visible through her veil and she is wearing a striking white dress. It's April. I realize what must have happened. I had run into the force field and now am seeing my wedding. I'm going to marry April.

-_-_-_-_-*line break*-_-_-_-_-

I come to with April and Hazel hovering over me with concerned faces. I look to my right and see Annabeth is in the same position that I am in with Percy and Piper seeing if she is okay. I sit up light headed and April confirms what I already know.

"You and Annabeth must have run into the force field," she says. Annabeth and I nod both trying to cope with what we saw. Who did she see? No, I know that answer. April and I both do. Annabeth saw Percy.

Annabeth and I both go to get up and are immediately issued a chair. Apparently we had been out for several hours. It was nearing late evening and the others had already eaten dinner. Annabeth and I were given food and were whisked to bed due to our headaches we were both starting to get. I refused any help to my room until I was almost there and April came up behind me.

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" She asks.

I'm about to nod that I'm fine before I change my mind and reply, "Actually April, I would like some help." I needed to talk to her anyway. She takes my arm and helps me to my bed. She sits next to me and I blurt out my findings. "I saw you."

"What?" She looks confused and I realized that my short answer just confused her.

"I saw you," I say. "I saw you in a wedding gown. I'm going to marry you."

She gazes at me, eyes wide. "But-but that's not possible." She looks around for a minute until she brings a palm up to her forehead. "Oh," she saids.

"Oh... What?" I ask. What did I do wrong now. Maybe I shouldn't have said it so suddenly. Maybe i should have eased her into it.

"My Aunt April married you. I thought that she was someone else. My parents and you said that you guys picked her up at sea... I just assumed that it was a different person. I didn't even think that my Aunt April could be me. That I could possibly be named after myself." She looks down and continues. "I tried to conceal my feelings for you because I didn't want it to be hard to fall in love with her. Now I realize that I am her." She brightens up and I smile back.

"So," I say. "Does this technically make you my girlfriend?" She laughs and nods making me get in bed. We say goodnight and she leaves the room. I fall asleep feeling happier than I had been in a very long time.

-_-_-_-_-*line break*-_-_-_-_-

Then next several days were uneventful. April and I were more comfortable together than usual, and at the moment we were in the middle of a very tense 'Go Fish' game with the rest of the group. April laid down her last match of cards and declared victory. We were all laughing when Piper was trying to convince April with charm speak to trade all her matches for Piper's really bad hand of cards. April almost did too when a mysterious force suddenly stopped the Argo II making cards go flying everywhere. A large group of pirates jumped onto the ship and pulled out outrageously long swords. We all jumped up pulling out weapons when the pirates started to say something in unison.

"Kill all of us, or we kill one of you." The pirates jumped forward and started fighting us. Piper and Jason took one. While Hazel, April, and Annabeth took two others. Frank, Leo, and I battled another two while Percy was left with the last two. I could have sworn that there was on more pirate, but I couldn't see him. The battle raged a good three minutes with no one winning or losing. Finally I was able to stab one of our opponents and bring him down. The others backed down from all of us and I felt someone's life force fade.

Just then I heard a blood curdling scream from who I recognized as Annabeth. "Percy!" I turned to look at the demigod and found him staring at something poking out of his chest. I realized as my blood turned cold that it was a sword that had stabbed him in the heart from behind.

 **Well... Even I was not expecting that... Um... Review for more! I tried to make this chapter longer as an apology for not updating! Ciao!**

 **Review replies:**

 **Princess Of Flames: Yes I am planning on giving Nico a happy ending, he just has to get through a few hardships first. And great idea! Thanks for leaving a review!**

 **nicopower190: That was a great idea. i hope you don't mind me kinda using it. And yes I will keep updating, it just may take awhile. (And it's okay that you keep spamming me, I need the reminder to get up and write every once in awhile) Thanks for leaving a review! Well, like three reviews... :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so so sorry everyone for not updating! My computer has been broken and today was a lucky day when it finally worked! Sorry about that last cliff hanger... Well, not really... Anyway please review! It helps a lot and if I like your ideas I will use them and credit you! Enjoy this chapter! (And if you hadn't noticed already, I put whose point of view I'm going by in the certain chapter. This one has multiple points of view so that's why the chapter has many names on it. I'll try to put them in order. )**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, Rick Riordan does.**

 _Chapter 7: Nico, Annabeth, Piper, April_

Nico-

Time seemed to stand still for several seconds as the pirates disappeared. Annabeth rushed over to Percy's falling form and laid him gently on the deck. The rest of the demigods stared in shock. This wasn't supposed to happen. Annebeth knelt by Percy a big cloth she grabbed from somewhere pressed on his bleeding wound. His head is in her lap, his breathing getting shallower and shallower. I was surprised that he was still alive honestly.

"Percy," Annabeth sobbed. "Please Percy stay with me. After all we've been through you can't just die." Her voice cracked as a new stream of tears rushed down her cheeks. Percy swallowed painfully, and opened his mouth to speak.

Smiling faintly he whispered, "Oh my Wise Girl. I'll wait for you in the underworld okay?" He studied her eyes and then spoke to the rest of us. "Whatever this stupid quest is finish it the best you can. I love you guys." With that he looked back at Annabeth and held a hand to her cheek to wipe a tear. His hand fell to his side as he took a last shuddering breath and closed those sea green eyes that we always filled with light.

Annabeth-

No! No! This can't be happening! This is all a dream. A terrible, nauseating, horror filled dream. I stare down at the lifeless form in my arms. The boy I loved. No, love. He can't be gone. None of this makes sense, and for the first time in a very long time, I can't wrap my had around something. The vision I saw in the force field. That had to have been real.

 _I was outside. There were rows of people sitting in chairs in front of me. I looked down and saw that I was wearing a brilliant white dress layered in silky fabrics and pearls. Looking back up I saw and isle of flowers. At the end Percy was waiting for me; hair combed, black vest with white bow-tie. His sea-green eyes twinkled with excitement as he smiled at me. On my right my mother and Poseidon were sitting together nicely for the first time, and they were smiling. I grinned and started walking up the isle. The next few minutes was a blur, and the next thing I knew Percy was kissing me._

Percy and I were supposed to get married. That can't happen if he's dead! Tears roll down my cheeks. "Percy," I whisper, "I'll be looking for you when I die." I brush my free hand through his hair and drag it down his face until I cup his cheek in my hand. I place a kiss on his forehead and gently lay him on the deck. I sit there for several minutes.

Piper- 

I'm crying. My eyes hurt. My heart hurts. I burry my head in Jason's chest and shake. A friend has died. A few drops of something land on my neck and I realize that Jason is crying too. He trembles and I hug him. I turn my head to see Annabeth lay Percy's body on the deck and carefully run her hand through his hair several times. Everyone just stands still, in shock and crying. One movement catches my attention though.

It's April. She staggers back gripping her chest. It looks like she's having a hard time breathing. She collapses to the deck and Nico rushes over to her worry filling his eyes.

"No no no no no." He says quickly. "Not you to April, please!" He holds her hand and she tries to sit up. Her hands, I noticed, are slightly translucent.

"Help me stand up Nico," she tells him. He pulls her hand and steadies her with a careful hand on her back. She takes a drachma from her pocket and turns toward the ocean. To my shock and amazement a wave follows the movement of her hand and combines with the sun to make a rainbow. Leaning heavily on Nico she throws the drachma into the rainbow and says, "O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me the throne room of the gods."

The rainbow flickers and the throne room appears. The gods were in a middle of a discussion and didn't notice us until Athena pointed us out. The Olympians look at us and Zeus asks, "Who are you?"

April-

"I'm April," I say. "You may not believe me, but I am the daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson." An audible gasp comes from both sides of the rainbow conversation. I tell the story of traveling back in time and showing up here. "A terrible thing has just happened," I say. "Percy has died."

Muttered questions pass through the Olympians and one whisper is heard above the rest. "My son... Is dead?" Poseidon looks up with tears in his eyes and the throne room goes silent. I move out of the way with Nico's assistance to show a clear view of Percy's body and Annabeth next to him. Poseidon trembles with sobs as he gazes at his deceased sons body. "No," he said. "This can't be." All the Olympians lower their gaze except for Poseidon and Athena. The goddess has actual tears for the young son of the sea god. As much as she'd hated him before she was getting used to the idea of her daughter and him being together and was even starting to like the young demigod.

A wave of nausea goes through me as Nico balances the best he can to keep me from falling. Artemis looks at me with concern. "What's wrong?" she questions. It takes me a second to be able to respond. I have to take breaths to steady myself while speaking.

"Since Percy is my father... and he is now... dead. I am fading... from existence." The silver goddess looked at me with pity and I turn to Hades, who has been allowed in the throne room since the war. "You must... bring him... back," I demand. He looks at me coldly.

"I can't," he says taking out an iPad and scrolling through a page.

Anger flares inside me and I find new strength. "You must!" I yell. "If you don't the whole universe will be destroyed! People will die. The world will crumble. The Olympians will be thrust in Tartarus and terror will rule! You will all fade or suffer in the depths of despair if you don't bring him back!" Hades looked at me in slight surprise, not expecting my outburst. I continue in a quieter voice. "Furthermore, your son won't be able to have a happy ending. Nico and I are supposed to get married, and if Percy stays dead, then I won't be born, and Nico won't ever find his true love." I finish the last two words in a whisper and feel Nico's hands tighten against my waist. Hades glances from me to Nico. Nico looks at his father in pleading and tears actually fill the death god's eyes.

"I really can't," Hades says. "I get notified for every death and every soul that enters my realm, and Percy's name isn't anywhere." He gestures to the iPad in his hand. He looks thoughtful for a moment before continuing. "He was killed by Bubble's pirates, wasn't he?"

I nod and look back at my father's form. My mother looks at me in a wonder that I can guess the reason. It's not everyday you figure out your daughter is the new found friend that is only a few years younger than you. Hades voice calls back my attention.

"Souls that are killed by that pirate's gangly group don't go into my realm. They literally disappear unless someone reconnects their soul to their body within two days." He gazes at me sadly. "There is only one thing that can reconnect the soul to the body. It's a black diamond that I was only able to find and make once, and there are some issues regarding it."

"What kind of issues?" Nico asks.

"Well first of all, it lies at the bottom of the ocean in Bubble's dreaded ship which is protected by ancient magic that blocks any god from entering. Second of all only two things can touch the diamond itself. Myself, which is out of the question due to the protection, and a close descendent of mine with the help of a close descendent of both my two brothers. You have two of the three with my son and Jason, but the third is dead."

The hope that was clinging to everyone sinks like a stone. My heart drops to my stomach until I have an idea. "How close do the descendants have to be? Could they be grandchildren?"

Hades looks at me again hopeful. "Yes if you have the powers the same as Percy's." My heart lifts.

"I do have my father's powers!" I say.

Jason pipes in. "And if it's under water then April can breathe herself and make an air bubble around Nico. I can make a wind vortex underwater so that I can breathe."

Excited hope is radiating from every corner of the throne room and the deck of the Argo II. Hades smiles and Poseidon sits up straighter, eyes red from crying, but filled with hope. Zeus stands up from his throne. "You must leave immediately," he booms.

Hades looks back at us and says, "Remember the precautions. All three of you must help to get into the ship, but only Nico can touch the diamond. When you succeed-" Everyone noticed the when, and the anticipation grew. "-you must meet us in the throne room. The rest of you should fly the ship here and bring Percy." The demigods agreed and small bags of ambrosia were given to the three quest goers. Athena and Poseidon walk up closer to the rainbow image.

"If you really are my granddaughter, then use your head. Be smart and a quick thinker in tough situations and you will succeed," Athena said.

"I will."

Poseidon looked me up and down and smiled. "Good luck to you all. Please succeed." I smiled back and him.

The next few minutes were a rush. We had stopped the conversation with the Olympians and were now getting ready to go. Annabeth walked up to me, tears still brimming in her eyes. "You look a lot like Percy." She smiled sadly.

"Yeah," I say. "I get that a lot. But don't worry." I grin at her. "I got a bunch of you in me too." We hug and Jason, Nico, and I say "see you later's" to the rest of the group.

The three of us climb up onto the deck railing. Jason summons a tornado of wind, and I make an air bubble in the water ready for Nico. Right before we jump I can't resist myself as I turn my head and say, "Hey Uncle Leo! Don't catch any random sports equipment on fire okay?" He looks at me confused. I chuckle to myself. Nico braces both of us as we jump into the churning waves of the ocean water.

 **Merry Christmas everyone! I apologize for not updating. High school is crazy! Thanks to all those who left a review! Those really help me when writing! Anyway I'm going to have this fun little game we can play. You can**

 **1). Review on the story and ask any question you want about me and I'll make sure to answer them.**

 **Or 2). Review on the story and tell me some crazy Christmas traditions (or any weird traditions for anything) you have.**

 **Or you can do both! Anyway, thanks for sticking with me!**

 **Review replies:**

 **Guest: hehehe *mischievous grin***

 **Nicopower190: Your idea was great! I'd love for some more if you want :) I'm glad you like my writing! Hope you like this chapter! Also, I don't have wattpad, but could probably get one. I'd love to read your stories and see what they are! Thanks for leaving a review!**

 **CatsLoveTheGreeks: Yeah no problem! Thanks for leaving a review!**

 **ArtemisTheGoddessOfTheHunt: Yeah I know, so here it is! Thanks for leaving a review.**


End file.
